Too Much Too Soon
by hahollz
Summary: The story of how George Weasley became single


**Too Much, Too Soon**

This story starts at an end, not _the end_ but an end all the same. With out this end there wouldn't even be space for our story. It was on chilly December morning as the first signs of snow littered the ground on a small shopping strip called Diagon ally. The parents whom lived up and down this street where getting the house ready for when the children wound return from school a couple of weeks later. Above the store of the well-known joke shop is where our story begins. Now if you would all kindly play 'too much, too soon' from American idiot while reading this, it adds to the atmosphere.

_She's always living like she's running out of time__  
__Too much just ain't enough to keep her satisfied_

Angelina Weasley was one of them women that had her own way to do everything, and only she knew how to do things to her standards. So as it was every year since her children had gone off to Hogwarts boarding school for young wizards and witches she decorated the flat after work while her husband went for festive drinks with his friends. At first he tried to help, but after getting his head snapped off every time he tried he had given up.

So she went round cleaned everything up ready to decorate the next day after work. He came home close to midnight, took the now clean ash tray off the side and put it next to the couch, in which he made a make shift bed out off. After smoking a cigarette he opened a box of honeydukes finest, too drunk to care where the wrappers went, they ended up all over the floor.

The next day by the time his wife got up George Weasley was already at work getting the shop ready so he could open up half an hour later. He was in a good mood after having a hangover potion. He whistled _we wish you a merry Christmas _as he stacked the shelves.

His good mood was depleted when he heard his wife's voice echoing from behind him, 'WHAT THE BLEEDING FUCK GEORGE! I DIDN'T SPENT ALL LAST NIGHT CLEANING THE FLAT FOR YOU TO COME HOME AND WRECK THE PLACE! YOU ATE THE CHOCOLATES I BROUGHT FOR MY MOTHER, AND JUST THOUGH THE WRAPPERS ON THE FLOOR ALONG WITH LITTERING THE ROOM WITH NUB ENDS! YOU FUCKING TOLD ME YOU STOPPED SMOKING! HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO REPLACE THE FUCKING 40 GALION CHOCOLATES IN TIME AND CLEAN UP YOUR MESS AND DECORATE THE FLAT AND GO TO WORK ALL IN THE NEXT WEEK BEFORE I HAVE TO LOOK AFTER THE KIDS WHILE YOU GO PISS ABOUT WITH LEE AND OLIVER IN THE PUB AGAIN!'

'I'll go Hogsmead and get new chocolates,' he muttered trying to put the snack boxes on the right shelf. 'And that was the first time I've gone out in over a month!'

'YOU WENT TO THE HOGSHEAD LAST SUNDAY!'

'With my brother that I hadn't seen since June!'

'NOT MY PROBLEM IF YOUR DAD COULDN'T KEEP IT IN HIS PANTS ENOUGH THAT YOU CAN'T KEEP TRACK OF THEM!'

'SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT MY FAMILY!'

'YOU DON'T RESPECT MINE SO WHY SHOULD I RESPECT YOURS!'

'WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS I RESPECT YOUR FUCKING FAMILY! WHY ELSE WOULD I SIT THOUGH THEM LONG BORING TALKS ABOUT MUGGLE GOVERNMENT!'

'YOU DON'T! YOU PLAY PRACTICAL JOKES LIKE SOME RETARDED EIGHT YEAR OLD!'

'WHY FUCKING STAY THEN?' he finally shouted looking her straight in the eye. 'If you hate jokes so much, you hate me so much why are you still here?'

Both knew why that struck a nerve. Both knew why he carried on being a prankster even though he was middle age. It was George's mission to keep his long dead twin alive, even if it was only though himself.

'Just have it all cleaned up by the time I'm back,' she said softly before disaperating.

_Her plastic card is filled with nothing comes to mind__  
__It's now her occupation that she's overqualified_

She sat at her desk at the Wizarding Wireless Sports flipping through the information on the next Quiddich league so to predict how the matches would play out. The job bored her, she missed quiddich and this was as good as it got for a retired sports player in the magic world. She just had to tell the world what she thought was going to happen in each match, reason it out then look at the next match and do the same. She did this for every sporting event in the world, now the wizarding world had got into muggle sports as well. To be perfectly honest she didn't give two shits about the FA cup or the ashes. But she had to work. When she found out she was pregnant the first time round she and George decided that they'd live off whatever they made in the shop and what she made would go in to a fund for Fred's schooling, then they spilt it between Roxy and Fred and a few times they had to dip in to the fund, but she was working so she could finally have her own money again.

She could easily get a job at the ministry, or even in the muggle world if she wanted something that she'd enjoy more. But the only jobs she thought she'd enjoy wouldn't employ her due to the fact that her education was too complete for them to legally pay her a low wage and the jobs she wanted where minimum wage kind of jobs. So between spending more time with her ever more self-absorbed husband and predicting weather or not Aston Villa would win against the blue noses she'd pick her job every time.

'Hay Ange,' her and George's old friend Lee called from his desk. He looked smarter than he did at school. He still had the dread locks but they were now halfway down his back tied up by a black velvet ribbon as they draped over his tailored jacket. Over the years he had somehow got a wise look with the way he held himself, like he was confident in himself but not cocky like he once was. 'Coming lunch?'

In short, a very handsome man was asking her to lunch, how could she resist?

___The looks are always so deceiving__  
__The truth is always misconstrued__  
__To you...__  
_

Things seemed normal when the kids came home. They smiled and pretended that everything was okay. Angelina had started to go help Lee with his moving house, but George didn't mind, she deserved to hang out with her friends as much as he did. __

_Too much too soon__  
__Too little and now your coming unglued_

Her head was spinning. Somehow after that lunch as friends they went on as normal for a few days till she invited him for drinks. She really didn't mean it to happen. One moment they were knocking back fire whisky next they were knocking back the head bored in his flat. And somehow nether of them knew how to stop. She just kept going back to the bed of her husband's best friend, just to come home and find him on the sofa telling some story or another to the children.

___Too much too soon__  
__Too late and now it sucks to be you_

__

_He's talking shit about how it's better way back when__  
__He lives every waking moment as means to an end_

George had quite a happy holiday. His wife wasn't nagging him, she seemed as happy as he was. His children where home. Everything was good from his point of view. On the last day before the holiday he was sitting with the kids on the sofa, fifteen and seventeen where still kids in his mind. They had just finished eating dinner, and Fred had once again asked for a story about his name sake.

'Okay,' he smiled at the two. 'I promised myself I wouldn't tell you this one till after you left school, but I've run out of stories now so…' he went on to tell them about how he left school. 'Your mom even cheered,' he smiled. 'This was before she turned grumpy.'

'What was that _dear_?'

'Nothing my love,' he shouted before stage whispering, 'Very grumpy tonight!'

'Oh am I now? Sorry if one of us is tired from being at work all day!' she was lying, she'd been at Lee's all day but he didn't need to know this.

'Yes because watching sports is soo stressful!'

'Do you have a dickhead of a boss to deal with?'

'No?'

'Then don't give me shit about being tired when I come home.'

___We are we are but I'm not, I never used to be__  
__So god bless your fucking past and to hell with your glory__  
_

'Look baby,' George had somehow found himself in another fight with Angelina. It was mid-march; these arguments about nothing at all had been going on and on and on. 'I'm spending my birthday with Fred, like I do every year!'

'No your spending it with your family!'

'Fred is my family!'

'Was George, Fred was your family!'

___The looks are always so deceiving__  
__The truth is always misconstrued__  
__To you__  
_

'I'm not selling it!'

'We could get a nice retirement home with that!'

'It was Uncle Fabian's, I'm not selling it!'

'You want to live on top of a joke shop for the rest of your life?'__

_Too much too soon__  
__Too little and now you're coming unglued__  
__Too much too soon__  
__Too late and now it sucks to be you__  
__Too!___

'You're what?' George stood in shock looking straight at her with his eyes wide.

'I'm pregnant,' her voice was horse and tears shone beneath her eyes.

'But we havn't…' his eye's widedend even more. 'Lee! _I'll fucking kill the basted!_'

'George no!' she cried trying to grab hold of him.

'How long Ange?' his eyes locked on hers, anger, betrayal and unshed tears where locked in his blue gaze. 'Fucking answer!'

She ran up the stairs _She packs her bags and says 'goodbye____  
__And bon voyage'___

_'__Farewell we'll see you in hell I hope you rest in pieces,__' _he answered back as he smashed their wedding picture on the floor._  
_

_'Fuck you,' _She shouted as he disappeared. __

_Too much too soon__  
__Too little and now your coming unglued_

He sat there and looked at the mess breathed in. Fuck! Not wanted to deal with all this while everything was fresh he got up and flooed to the one place he was always safe; the burrow.

___Too much too soon__  
__Too late and now it sucks to be you___

_Too!__  
_When Fred and Roxi came home a few weeks later the three of them sat in silence not quite sure what to say to each other without mentioning the woman who left them. __

_Woah oh oh oh..._


End file.
